


Lifeline

by bninenines



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apparent suicide, Character Death, Mental Health Issues, Not Happy, Sad Ending, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bninenines/pseuds/bninenines
Summary: Jake Peralta is dead. They find his body in the evidence locker. The team look back on their recent interactions to see if they noticed that their friend was struggling.Brooklyn Nine-Nine AU
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta, Terry Jeffords & Jake Peralta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic! Yes, this fic is kinda sad but I saw something which gave me a sudden inspo to write so here I am! 
> 
> For people who are struggling, there is help out there for you. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jake Peralta was dead. Charles Boyle had gone into the evidence locker and saw his lifeless body on the floor. Charles let out a loud strangled cry before rushing over to try and save his friend. Paramedics came and wheeled Jake’s body away on a stretcher, which alerted most people in the Precinct. 

Raymond Holt was the one to give the official news of Jake Peralta’s demise. It hurt him to say it, as he thought Jake had a long career ahead of him. Jake was a good cop. Yes, he was a little childish but he got results. He felt guilty of not knowing that one of his Detectives was struggling, if they were even certain that Jake had committed suicide. But Jake was dead, and they had to move on.

Charles was devastated. He’d lost his best friend. If only he’d been talking to him more often, if he’d been a better friend, maybe Jake would still be alive. Jake wasn’t supposed to die like this. They’d planned it all out (of course, it wasn’t entirely serious.  _ Was it?  _ It now had Charles thinking).

Amy was heartbroken. She’d been unable to comprehend the news, leaving her work unfinished and going up onto the roof to smoke. She could believe that her annoying, child-like partner was dead. Her heart ached and she wondered that maybe she should have done something after their bet to further their relationship. 

Gina was inconsolable. She seemed more snappy than ever and practically snarled at the beat cops when she went to get coffee. She’d lost her childhood friend. They were always inseparable. Life was cruel to have taken him away. She remembered the time that he would look out for her at school. Remembered spending time at his Nana’s house. Jake was like a brother to her.

Rosa cried. Not in front of everyone. She cried when she got home. She too, was unable to comprehend Jake’s death. He was so  _ annoyingly happy  _ at times. How did she miss it? She realised that maybe she didn’t know Jake as well as she thought she did.

Terry felt guilty. The last case they’d worked on ended up with him punching Jake in the face. Jake said that he was fine, but maybe Jake  _ wasn’t _ . Maybe he’s upset Jake. It was too late do anything now.

Detective Katie Smith from the 70th Precinct was put on the case, having it be too personal for the team. After a search through Jake’s locker, a book titled ‘The Happiness Code: Ten Keys to Being the Best You Can be’ was found. A photo of his mom, Karen Peralta was used a book mark and all throughout the book there was little doodles and annotations. Towards the end of it Jake had scribbled a little phrase, ‘ _ I’m a good cop. I’ve trained to be here. I deserve to be here _ _.’_

Interviews were being taken place, to see if anyone knew what had happened to Jake. No one had seen him since yesterday. They’d all gone out to Shaws but Jake had stayed behind, hell bent on finishing an abuse case in which he was  _ positive  _ that it was the father. No one knew if he was struggling, if he was he seemed to hide it well.

Karen Peralta was called and she was in Holt’s office in less than a hour. They were still waiting for Post-Mortem results but they weren’t going to rule anything else just yet.

Karen cried, she’d lost her beautiful boy, her only son. Her only child. He died alone, which had hurt her more. No one deserved that. Jake had always been so happy. He’d tell her about some cases he’d solved, about the bet he had with Amy Santiago, Jake denying the fact that he had a crush on his colleague and friend. 

Karen asked to see Charles, having met him once or twice before. Charles entered Holt’s office quietly, Holt and Smith had left, giving the two privacy.

“Hi, Charles.” Karen spoke quietly.

“Hi, Mrs Peralta,” Charles replied, just as quietly.

“Please, call me Karen,” she paused, “Jake was such a bright boy. Always full of energy. He never seemed to notice that he was struggling. He used to talk about work all the time. He really loved being a cop.” She paused again to catch her breath and wipe away a few tears. “Tell me, did he look in any pain?”

Charles is brought back to the horrifying moment. He remembers looking into Jake’s eyes. He remembered him looking almost peaceful. He shook his head, “no.”

“Good.” Karen replies gently, “that’s good.”

Post-Mortem results came in a short while later. It was not suicide, which everyone was secretly thanking God for, but died of an existing heart condition.

It had made the team think that if he was suicidal, they weren’t there to support him. Jake could’ve needed a lifeline but they weren’t there to give him one.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off a casualty ep and I was super inspired to write. It’s a bit short and a lil messy, but I was desperate to put something up.


End file.
